Love Story in Vocaloid
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Lui, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya sedang mencari arti cinta sejati, karena selama ini ia merasa kalau gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya tidak tulus menyukainya. Saat itulah datanglah SeeU, gadis pendiam namun pintar. Ada juga CUL, gadis bawel yang katanya benci setengah mati pada Lui. Terakhir adalah Miku, gadis yang mempunyai suara merdu dan ia adalah pacar dari sahabat Lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yosh, akhirnya Bella bisa bikin _fanfic_ tentang vocaloid juga. Ini _fanfic_ pertama Bella lho di _fandom_ ini, jadi Bella mau minta maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya membingungkan. Ini saja Bella maksa banget buat publish nih _fanfic_. Yah, daripada nggak kesampaian bikin _fanfic_ vocaloid. Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Kali ini Bella bakal pakek karakter _random_. Maksudnya cap cip cup kembang kuncup. Waduh, kok jadi ngelantur gini. Yah pokoknya karakter ini Bella pilih secara acak. Jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan para _readers_. Tapi lain kali kalian boleh kok _request_ pairing apapun pada Bella.

? : Hem hem

Bella : Oh iya Bella lupa, Bella mau memperkenalkan para tokoh yang telah lulus dari audisi (?). Jreng jreng, inilah mereka.

Miku : Halo, namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku adalah _idol_ yang paling populer di Vocaloid *langsung dilempar microfon sama semua karakter vocaloid*

Kaito : _Minna_-san, nama lengkapku Shion Kaito. Nama panggilanku Kaito. Yang aku sukai adalah Es Krim. Ulang tahunku adalah tanggal-

Bella : STOOOPPP! Kelamaan perkenalannya. Langsung lanjut ke karakter berikutnya.

Teto : Yahoo, namaku Kasane Teto. Disini aku berperan menjadi tokoh sampingan. Jadi aku cuma muncul dikit doang. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah minta _author_ buat bikin _fanfic_ khusus tentang aku.

Bella : *Dalam hati* Siapa juga yang mau bikin _fanfic_ tentang si rambut mie itu.

Lui : _Minna_, namaku Hibiki Lui. Sekedar informasi, aku berasal dari vocaloid generasi 3.

Oliver : Aku sama seperti Lui, aku juga dari vocaloid ke-3. Banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku mirip sama Kagamine Len.

Bella : *Dalam hati* Ugh imutan juga Len.

SeeU : _Anneyoung_, namaku SeeU. Aku berasal dari Korea, aku juga satu generasi dengan Oliver dan Lui.

CUL : Namaku cuma tiga huruf, C U L. Nggak tahu apa artinya. Aku sama seperti mereka *nunjuk Lui, Oliver, sama SeeU* yang dari vocaloid 3.

Bella : Nah itu dia perkenalkan para tokoh yang akan membintangi _fanfic_ ini. Ceilah kesannya kayak bikin film aja. Oh ya kalau kalian ada yang nggak tahu tentang tokoh-tokoh tadi terutama yang dari vocaloid generasi 3, kalian bisa tanya ke mbah google ya. Oke tanpa banyak cuap, ini dia _chapter_ 1. Mohon review-nya _minna_

* * *

**Title : **Love Story in Vocaloid

**Chapter 1 :** Behind The Rain

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha

~Love Story in Vocaloid~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Chara : **Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid 2), Hibiki Lui (Vocaloid 3), Shion Kaito (Vocaloid 2), SeeU (Vocaloid 3), CUL (Vocaloid 3), Oliver (Vocaloid 3), and Kasane Teto (Vocaloid 2)

**Warning :** AU, OOC banget, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, de el el.

**Summary : **Lui, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya sedang mencari arti cinta sejati, karena selama ini ia merasa kalau gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya tidak tulus menyukainya. Saat itulah datanglah SeeU, gadis pendiam namun pintar. Lalu ada juga CUL, gadis bawel yang katanya benci setengah mati Lui. Terakhir adalah Miku, gadis yang mempunyai suara merdu bagaikan malaikat dan ia adalah pacar dari sahabat Lui, yaitu Kaito.

** .**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Love Story in Vocaloid~**

**Normal POV**

Sore ini, hujan terus mengguyur sejak siang tadi. Seorang gadis sedang duduk malas-malasan di balik jendela kamarnya, menatap air yang terus-menerus menetes dari balik jendelanya.

"Kenapa hujan tidak mau berhenti, sih!" ujar seorang gadis seraya menarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu kesal, karena hujan turun, ia jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Padahal ia ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Alhasil, ia terkurung di kamar sendirian dengan udara dingin yang mencekam. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa gadis itu benci sekali dengan yang namanya hujan.

Seorang wanita separuh baya masuk ke kamar, dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau sangat lesu hari ini?" tanya wanita itu seraya mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

"Mama kan tau sendiri, aku benci hujan turun," ujar gadis itu merengek.

"Kalau begitu, mama buatkan _pancake berry_, kamu mau?"

Mendengar makanan kesukaannya diucapkan, gadis itu langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, kamu harus mau belanja di supermarket, soalnya bahan-bahannya sudah habis," ujar wanita itu lembut

"Apa! Tapi diluar kan masih hujan," ujar gadis itu memelas

"Kan ada payung, lagi pula supermarketnya dekat kok dari sini,"

Mulut gadis itu mengatup, ia sudah tidak dapat membantah permintaan mamanya ini. Akhirnya, demi pancake berry-nya, ia bergegas mengambil payung dan keluar rumah. Melawan hal yang paling dibencinya, yaitu hujan.

Meskipun ia sudah menggunakan jaket yang tebal, namun rasa dingin tidak bisa dihindari. Namun, sebenci-bencinya ia benci dengan hujan, ia bersyukur juga. Gara-gara hujan, setidaknya jalan menjadi sepi, tidak seramai saat hari cerah.

Ketika ia mau menyebrang, gadis itu kaget, karena tiba-tiba ada mobil yang lewat di depannya. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya mobil itu melewati genangan air, dan menciprat ke baju gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menatap tak percaya, melihat baju kesayangannya menjadi basah. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah mobil itu, yang rupanya juga sudah berhenti dan keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dari dalam mobil. Pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri gadis tersebut dengan payungnya.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tak sengaja, tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya pemuda itu cemas

"Aku memang tidak terluka, tapi lihat, gara-gara kamu, bajuku jadi basah," ujar gadis itu seraya menunjuk ke arah bajunya

"Maaf," ujar pemuda itu lagi

Pemuda itu hanya mampu bilang maaf dan menunduk sedih, membuat gadis itu menjadi keki. Ia tak menyangka kalau ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya itu, akan seperti itu, membuat gadis itu merasa tak enak hati. Akhirnya, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, meskipun hatinya masih kesal dengan pemuda itu. Yah, benar-benar kesal.

**~Love Story in Vocaloid~**

_Keesokan harinya…_

"CUL, tumben kamu berangkat pagi, tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?" tanya Kasane Teto, teman sekelas CUL.

"Yah, nggak apa-apa kan, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berangkat pagi?" tanya CUL.

"Ajaib aja, biasanya kan kamu datangnya pasti pas bel masuk sekolah," jawab Teto

"Cari suasana saja, sekali-kali aku juga ingin jalan santai ke-" Belum saja CUL menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah tercekat begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang kemarin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya CUL yang kini suasana hatinya sudah mulai berubah kesal lagi

"Oh dia, masak kamu nggak tau sih, dia kan ketua OSIS kita, Hiyama Kiyoteru," jawab Teto dengan tatapan bingung kea rah CUL.

"Yah kalau yang itu, aku juga tahu, maksudku pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, yang sedang pakai_ earphone_," terang CUL sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Ya ampun, demi seluruh cowok cakep di dunia, dia itu Hibiki Lui, murid terpopuler di sekolah kita," jelas Teto dengan wajah _shock_.

"Kalau dia populer, kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya," ujar CUL dengan wajah sebal.

"Itu karena kamu orangnya nggak _up to date_, seluruh seantero sekolah ini juga tahu Lui, sudah tampan, keren, pintar, tajir, baik lagi," jelas Teto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

CUL jadi kesal mendengar temannya itu terus memuji Lui. Benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah pergi melewati Lui. Tanpa sengaja CUL melirik ke arah Lui, namun ia tersentak kaget, karena Lui rupanya juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, memandang satu dengan lainnya.

Teto yang melihat itu, tersenyum usil.

"Sepertinya babak baru akan dimulai."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Love Story in Vocaloid

**Chapter 2 :** Pertemuan Pertama

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha

~Love Story in Vocaloid~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Friendship

**Chara : **Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid 2), Hibiki Lui (Vocaloid 3), Shion Kaito (Vocaloid 2), SeeU (Vocaloid 3), CUL (Vocaloid 3), Oliver (Vocaloid 3), and Kasane Teto (Vocaloid 2)

**Warning :** AU, OOC banget, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, de el el.

**Summary : **Lui, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya sedang mencari arti cinta sejati, karena selama ini ia merasa kalau gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya tidak tulus menyukainya. Saat itulah datanglah SeeU, gadis pendiam namun pintar. Lalu ada juga CUL, gadis bawel yang katanya benci setengah mati pada Lui. Terakhir adalah Miku, gadis yang mempunyai suara merdu bagaikan malaikat dan ia adalah pacar dari sahabat Lui sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Love Story in Vocaloid~**

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang anak perempuan, berambut wavy sedang menelurusi rak-rak buku . Yah, sekarang ia sedang berada di toko buku untuk membeli buku bacaan baru. Namun, sepertinya ia belum juga menemukan buku yang dicarinya itu.

"Aduh, mana ya bukunya, jangan-jangan sudah habis," gumamnya cemas.

Setelah sekian lama mencarinya, akhirnya ia menemukan buku tersebut dan untung saja ia cepat datang, karena buku tersebut hanya tersisa satu buah. Di saat ia mau mengambil buku tersebut, sebuah tangan sudah mendahului untuk mengambilnya. Anak perempuan itu memasang wajah shock, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah lama menunggu buku tersebut diterbitkan, dan sekarang ia tidak mendapatkannya.

"Kamu tadi mau mengambil buku ini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tadi mengambil buku tersebut.

"I-iya," ujar anak perempuan itu sedikit kikuk.

"Sayang sekali ya, bukunya tinggal satu."

"Iya, itu kan buku edisi terakhir, jadi pantas saja cepat diserbu orang."

"Benar juga ya, ya sudah ini," ujar pemuda itu seraya menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Apa!" Anak perempuan itu hanya kaget, tak menyangka kalau orang itu akan memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, bukannya kau juga menginginkan buku ini?" tanya anak perempuan itu ragu, meski di sisi lain ia sangat senang.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku bisa cari di toko buku lain, semoga saja masih ada yang tersisa," ujar pemuda itu seraya beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan anak perempuan itu yang sedang memeluk buku tersebut.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," ujarnya lirih.

**~Love Story in Vocaloid~**

"Aduh SeeU, di saat begini, kamu bisa-bisanya baca ya!"

Orang yang dipanggil SeeU itu hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan membacanya. Temannya yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal. Memang ia sudah tahu kebiasaan salah satu temannya ini, yaitu kalau sudah baca halaman pertama, ia tidak akan menutup bukunya kalau belum selesai membacanya. Jadi, ia hanya membiarkan temannya itu untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya, karena ia juga tahu kalau SeeU tidak suka diganggu saat ia sedang membaca. Tetapi anehnya, meskipun SeeU sering membaca buku, bukan buku pelajaran lho, tapi sejenis novel dan komik. Ia selalu mendapat status murid pintar di sekolahannya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," ujar SeeU senang seraya menutup bukunya.

Sebenarnya jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun SeeU lebih suka nongkrong di perpustakaan, karena suasana di sana selalu tenang. Jadi ia bisa berkonsentrasi saat membaca. Namun keadaan itu berubah, saat ada suara ribut-ribut di depan perpustakaan.

"Kamu lagi… kamu lagi, Bapak kan sudah pernah bilang, jangan sembunyi disini, kau selalu membawa keributan disini," ujar salah seorang petugas perpustakaan yang terkenal galak.

"Aduh Pak, bukan saya yang bikin keributan, tapi mereka itu lho. Jadi tolong usir mereka dong dari sini," pelas seorang siswa dengan wajah memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya saya membantumu. Ingat itu!" seru petugas perpustakaan itu pada siswa tadi.

Akhirnya keributan bisa diatasi, siswa itu langsung menarik napas lega. Ia bergegas mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di sebelah SeeU. Siswa itu tidak menyadari kalau ia terus dipandangi, sampai ia menoleh.

"Kamu… kamu kan yang di toko buku itu kan?" ujar SeeU

"Iya, wah kita bertemu lagi nih. Oh ya, kemarin kita belum kenalan, namaku Hibiki Lui, panggil saja Lui," ujar Lui seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Lui, jadi ia murid populer yang selalu dibicarakan orang itu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Lui meski teman-temannya selalu saja membicarakannya. Jadi tidak mengherankan SeeU tidak mengenali Lui pada waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Berhubung Lui adalah murid populer di sekolahnya, SeeU berpikir untuk tidak cari gara-gara. Kalau sampai fans girl-nya tadi lihat Lui lagi ngomong sama dirinya. Sudah di pastikan, SeeU akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh mereka. Melihat perubahan sikap SeeU, Lui memasang wajah bingung.

"Oh ya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Lui membuyarkan lamunan SeeU

"Apa! Namaku SeeU," jawab SeeU gugup seraya menyambut uluran tangan Lui.

"Oh ya, kemarin bagaimana, kamu dapat bukunya?" tanya SeeU begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin

"Tidak, sepertinya bukunya memang laku keras," jawab Lui.

SeeU jadi merasa bersalah, pasti kemarin Lui sudah susah payah mencari buku tersebut di toko lain.

"Kalau begitu ini," ujar SeeU seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku di hadapan Lui.

"Ini kan," ujar Lui tidak percaya.

"Kamu pasti penasaran bagaimana ending ceritanya, jadi aku pinjamin saja, lagian aku juga sudah selesai membacanya," jelas SeeU.

"Terimakasih ya, kalau sudah selesai membacanya, aku pasti kembaliin," ujar Lui seraya tersenyum.

"Iya," ujar SeeU pendek

Entah kenapa, seketika rasa gugup yang menyelimuti SeeU langsung menghilang ketika melihat senyuman Lui. Apa mungkin ini gara-gara pertemuan pertama mereka?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
